dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
Glitches and bugs '''are effects unintended by the developer(s), caused by a certain combination of events, such as leaving the game during a move. Glitches Frozen Players * If a player uses Power Impact on another player, and the player hit with power impact leaves, the player that used Power Impact will be stuck with their arms crossed until they leave the game or charge-reset * If a player uses Power Impact on another player/NPC and leaves the game. The player/NPC will be stuck in the animation where they fly up diagonally forever until they charge-reset. Additionally, if the player that used Power Impact leaves after the explosion, but before the other player can act, then the player/NPC will be stuck slowly falling until they charge-reset. This is known as the '''Power Impact glitch. * If a player uses Dragon Throw on another player/NPC and leaves, they will be stuck flying forever until they charge-reset. * If a player uses Sledgehammer on another player/NPC and quickly leaves, it is possible to get the other player/NPC stuck slowly falling similar to one of Power Impact glitches until they charge-reset . * If a player uses Trash? on a player/NPC and leaves the game, the player/NPC will be stuck slowly falling until they charge-reset. * If a player uses Double launcher on a player/NPC and leaves the game, the player/NPC will be stuck flying forever until they charge-reset. * If a player charge-resets, and another player uses Dragon Throw at such a time where the other player respawns after the move is used, but before it activates. Then the player that used Dragon Throw will be stuck in the animation until they charge-reset. * If a player uses Recoome Kick right after using Z vanish, theirs a chance to get frozen with a purple aura around the legs. You can reset through the Roblox pause menu to get out of this. "Stacking" Glitches * If a player uses a move they can hold as long as they please (such as Chain Destructo Disk, Crusher Ball, Spirit Bomb) and another player uses Spirit Splash or Kick barrage, if the other player uses Instant rise or Backflip, then they can move around and use moves as if they never used the move. They can fire the stored move at any time and stack as many as they want. * If a player stores double buster, then they will be immune to almost all sources of ki damage, their moves won't unselect after being used, and they wont have the stun animation. * If a player transforms, and reverts back to base form during the vanish in step vanish, then the aura of their form will stay even though they have reverted. They can stack as many auras as they want. This does not, however, seem to work with any of the transformations of the Saiyan race. * If a player uses a heavy attack on 2 players/NPCs at the same time, then it will deal extra damage. This can be used to one shot many NPCs in a T.O.P such as Golden Frieza or Cabba. since many NPCs fight in pairs of 2, its possible to use one of the pair NPCs as a sacrifice for the other NPC. This glitch is mainly used to one shot Jiren, where one player stacks multiple reds by using a red each time they use step vanish and then uses their teammate as a sacrifice. Frozen NPCs * If a player uses Launcher on a player/NPC and leaves the game, the player/NPC will be stuck flying forever until they charge-reset. * If a player uses Dragon Crush on a player/NPC and leaves the game, the other player/NPC will be stuck in 1 of 3 ways depending on when the player leaves. If they leave during the swinging, the other player/NPC will be stuck still. If the player leaves when they throw them up, the player/NPC will fly upwards at incredible speeds. If the player leaves after hitting the player/npc down, the player/NPC will fly down at incredible speeds. * If a player uses Spirit Breaking Cannon on another player/NPC, if they leave the game the player/NPC can be glitched in 4 ways. First hit: stuck standing still. Second hit: stuck flying upwards. Third hit: stuck still. Fourth hit: stuck flying downwards. * If a player uses Combo Barrage and leaves during the first or second hit, the other player will be stuck and fly backwards and then start descending slowly, presumably when the move should end. If the player leaves during the multiple punches, the player will start descending slowly. If the player leaves during the last hit, the other player will be stuck spinning forever until they charge-reset . * If a player uses bone crush, the other player/NPC will be stuck in 1 of 2 ways. If they leave during the first hit, the other player will start flying upwards forever. If they leave during the second hit, the other player will be stuck flying downwards forever. * It is possible for a player to use spirit splash or kick barrage on a glitched player and have them Backflip out of it to make them unglitched. Fusion Glitches * If 2 players fuse and the one not in control leaves the game, it is possible for the player in control to stay fused and the other player to play by themselves. If this happens, whenever the fused player talks it sends a message to the other player that left if they are in the same server. * If a player "defuses" it is possible for their in-game avatar could be changed to have their current Roblox body package. * If a player uses red beans and fuses with another player, the red beans will count and be combined and multiplied and stay forever, just like if they never used a red. It is possible to gain immense amounts of damage this way. * When two players fuse, there's a huge chance one of their chat bubbles will appear on the same location the corresponding player last stood. * If one of the players leaves the game while still in the animation of fusing,there is a really low chance an NPC that looks like the fusion is created.The player still ingame is with his normal avatar and stats,unable to fuse with anyone. Special Move Glitches * It is possible to use Dragon Throw on a dead player in such a way that they respawn as you are using the move, therefore bringing them back to you. This is known as the revive glitch. * When one uses Punisher Drive while spamming Flash Strike, it will no longer operate. This can be fixed by rejoining. * When a player buys a move, there is a chance your Skills Menu will break and you won't be able to switch categories. However it can be fixed either by rejoining or charge-resetting. * When a player buys a move, each of the buttons on their menu will noticeably lose a bit of color. It is possible to make the buttons completely white this way. * If a player times a Dragon Crush very precisely on a person that charge-reset, that they respawn after the move is used but before it throws. The player will spin forever similar to the glitch with Dragon Throw. * It is possible for an NPC to glitch a player, such as a Frieza Soldier using Dirty Fireworks, lagging, and having the Frieza Soldier lose aggro before the move finishes. * If a player uses Kick Barrage, it is possible for the user to get stuck in the kicking animation. The cause of this bug is unknown. * If a player uses Spirit Bomb Sword and leaves mid-move,The sword will stay there. * If two players use dragon throw on each other at the same time both of the players will go through the thrown animation. * If a player is lying dead, while you use punisher drive on the player. On right time would get you to the respawning with the player. * In Planet Namek, when lied dead the player could get back to life on the same spot by spamming Hellzone Grenade on any NPC Visual Glitches * Flying around in the ceiling in the underground city in South Namek can cause a lighting glitch to happen. * On Xbox, after spawning on Namek it is impossible to move or fly except up and down. Occasionally the camera spins endlessly. There is no solution for this glitch at the moment. * If a Majin with the Metal Majin transformation holds an attack such as Super Spirit Bomb and someone Spirit Splashes them, then the Majin turns into Metal Majin the energy blade will become metal too. You can also make Flying Nimbus become metal. This is known as the Metal Majin glitch. * If you use the Metal Majin glitch done with Double Buster to make the move metal then shoot it, it will drop two metal orbs onto the floor that can be pushed and rolled around. * In Space, if a player revolves around the Planet Earth, the planet will suddenly recolor itself, and stay that way. * Bulma's hairstyle appears to have a slight shade of green. This could simply be a coloring error. * On rare occasions, the mouse and camera will not be in its shift-lock position as it normally is. This bug seems to happen particularly on Planet Namek. Console users can avoid this glitch by not moving their camera for a little bit after they first spawn in. It's unknown if this bug also happens in other maps as well. Patched (or Previously Patched) Glitches * If a player has many Red Senzu Beans/Jars, they are able to stack up the effects, by holding down Shift, and spamming Q and C at the same time. This is known as the Red Senzu glitch. ** However, the glitch was removed, when players realized they can gain thousands of levels by doing the Red Senzu glitch with Jars near a group of players, then dealing damage to the group. Known abusers of the glitch had their data wiped out. *** The Red Senzu glitch has been re-added to the game, due to "popular demand," though you can no longer gain an absurd amount of levels with it. * There used to be a glitch where players were able to convert one color of Senzus to another, while keeping the amount of the previous Senzu. The glitch is now patched. * When an Android absorbs, there was a chance that they are able to overload their HP and Ki. The glitch is now patched. * There was an "exploit" where if a player used Time-Skip, and then reset, the victim(s) would be stuck. The "exploit" is now patched. * If a player uses Spirit Splash on another player, and that player immediately used moves such as Backflip and Instant Rise, the player who used Spirit Splash will keep the move's energy blade. The glitch is now patched. * If a player uses Punisher Drive, and spammed Flash Strike mid-move, the player would keep the aura given by the former move. NPC Bugs * In the Space map, Mecha Frieza spawns high above the ship. * Nail's model is now invisible, though he can still be interacted with. * Mr. Popo is invisible, though his turban can still be seen. Mr. Popo's body did exist before, and his head would turn to face you, but at some point his body disappeared. * Sometimes, the mannequin wearing the Great Detective Cape accessory at South City's Hair Salon & Clothing Shop can be found standing out of its display stand. The cause of this bug is unknown. * Some Quest Givers can be found standing in places they're not supposed to be (i.e. Future Beerus can be found standing out of his place, though his question mark can still remains at his usual place). * Future Korin is now nowhere to be seen. Respawn Glitches * Use any move that brings you to the player (e.g. Warp Kamehameha) when you die. Then after respawning, select the same move, and click. This will teleport you to that player, without having to use Instant Transmission. * With perfect timing, using Power Impact, Spirit Bomb Sword, Justice Combination and more could on an already dying player can still activate the effect, even after they respawn, and deal damage to them. * If you lock onto someone with Z-Vanish after dying, you can click and it'll bring you behind your target. * If you die, you oftentimes respawn on the same spot with full HP and Ki. This can often go in your favor, or actually work against you when you are fighting a powerful enemy alone, as they can camp your body, not letting you fight them. * If someone was lying died you could lock onto them by using punisher drive, it goes with the same principal as Z-Vanish. Miscellaneous Glitches and Bugs * Similar to another glitch, but can only be done with Super Saiyan Blue, when a player is in Super Saiyan Blue and presses G while charging, their aura will remain, their hair would be like their base form, and they will be able to charge, along with keeping their stats in that form. This only works if Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 isn't bought as that overrides this glitch. * Sometimes, an Android would suddenly not be able to absorb long, regen ki, and block at all. They are able to absorb, only momentarily, even if holding down 'X'. Once the bug happens, the victims will have to stay as so, for as long as they are online. The cause of the bug is unknown. ** It's currently unknown if the glitch can happen to other races as well. ** This can be a huge disadvantage, especially when it happens in the Tournament of Power. * The Quest system's way of saying "Saibaman" in plural is "Saibamans", instead of "Saibamen". ** The bug also happens for Mysterious Men, where the Quest system says "Mysterious Mans". Trivia * Most, if not, all of these glitches can be fixed by rejoining the game or charge-reseting. * The Power Impact glitch has become the most popular glitch, and is often used as a way to troll players. Gallery File:Namek-2.png|The lighting glitch that happens, in South Namek. File:RobloxScreenShot20181118 130233949.png|An example of a glitch/bug Helpme.png Category:Gameplay Category:Glitches